


Show Off

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: C.G. sometimes just like to sit back and watch his mate play with himself.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> So before we get into this, know that C.G. is the name I give Claw Guy until either dreamworks gives him a name and if not well i still like to call him C.G.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this work as much as I enjoyed writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Enjoy!

Throk moaned quietly as he laid back on the recliner. His legs were spread open as he slowly stroked over his own inner thighs, breathing a little heavily. His fingers lightly stroke over the soft skin there.

He hears a deep rumbling purr coming from across from him,

He looked up and smirked a little when he saw his mate sitting there, leaning back on the couch and watching him. Wanting him. Desiring him.

C.G. breathed deeply, and purred softly, just watching with a warm gleam in his eye. This was a rare treat for him, for the both of them. With all the stressful situations going on around the fleet they were taking advantage of this night off.

Throk mewled as he slowly slipped his hand down and rubbed at his slit slowly, “Mmmm….ooooh….” he looked at his mate as he moved up a bit more and leaned forwards keeping his legs in place,

“Stars Throk….” C.G blushed darker “Do you know how gorgeous you look like this?”

A shiver runs down the thinner galra’s neck as he slowly slides a finger into himself and pressing a little kiss to the head of his half hard phallus. His ears twitched back and forth a bit as he looks up with his bright yellow eyes.

“My beautiful Throk…you just keep amazing me at times….” a small smirk formed at C.G.’s face “Especially with how flexible you are…”

Throk purred, his eyes now half lidded as he slowly lapped at the head of his own cock, and slowly moved his finger around inside himself. He took a moment and shifted again so he was a bit closer and slowly took the head between his lips.

He moaned softly and shivered as he clenched around his fingers feeling the slick forming. He used his free hand to help hold one of his legs open as he sucked harder.

He hadn’t bent himself this way in a long time for anyone. He’d almost forgotten how far he could and would bend for anyone….

He slumped and dragged his tongue over the tip as he slides in a second finger, slowly fingering and stretching himself. He moaned around his own shaft, as a small haze forms in his yellow eyes,

“Mmmm….mmmm…..!”

C.G. reached a clawed hand down and carefully groped himself. He groaned quietly as he slowly rubbed and tugged at his own cock through the fabric of his pants.

He wanted to just jump the other already and fuck into him….

But he knows the rules. He has to wait for him to finish his little show~

Throk focused on trying to take more in his mouth, his lips stretching slightly as he sucked and slipping a third finger inside himself. He curled his fingers harder inside of himself.

A soft whine escaped him as he nudge at the spot, feeling his walls stretching so wonderfully…..then he slipped in his pinky and curled his fingers inside him. Slick gushed out around the four fingers and dropped down on to the floor.

He moaned a little louder, before looking up at his mate.

C.G. bit his bottom lip and shivered at the sight, his eyes widening slightly at how the slit was stretched out wide and how far going down he was.

“Amazing…” he hissed almost breathlessly…before his ears perked right up when Throk managed to skip his thumb inside himself as he gave a particularly hard suck.

Throk grunted and started to shake a little as he curled his hand into a fist. He breathed shakily through his nose as he ears lowered.

Oh stars he was stretched so wide….it almost felt like a knot was inside him him almost as he thrust his fist in a little harder. He gasped and pulled off his cock, gasping and panting.

“Nnnngh….! Haaa….!” he bowed his head whimpering “Please…!”

C.G.’s eyes almost flashed as he looked up, “Please? Please what? Is your fast not enough for that needy hole of yours?”

Throk leaned his head back as spit drips from his mouth when he uses his free hand to reach down and rub his clit as he moves his hand harder “Mmnnngh! Pleeeeeease!” He arched his hips higher, feet planted on the armrests firmly.

Slowly the alpha stood and slowly approached the other. However he made no move to touch him, just crouching down to get a better look at his mate at work.

Throk bucked up, trying to entice the other panting “Pleeeeeease C.G….!”

He raised a brow then chuckled before he slowly reached up to let his pants down.

“How can I say no to such a slutty show off?”

And with that he descended upon him.


End file.
